


Emotional Support Assassins

by ghstboylovesyou



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstboylovesyou/pseuds/ghstboylovesyou
Summary: jaewon is a softie, and definitely not fit to be an assassin. he just needs a little emotional support.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Emotional Support Assassins

his hand graced over the hilt of his gun, placed not-so-safely in the hem of his jeans. 

he hid it under his shirt. 

he wasn't the most experienced in murder. or at least that's what he called it.

ahn jaewon simply thought he was getting a normal job, not a position in a highly esteemed assassins group. 

he was the only one that didn't have a penitent for murder and lack of empathy. 

jaewon just never understood that the people he assassinated were horrible people. 

well, he didn't understand until he actually had to talk to, and meet, the bankrupt ceo of a entertainment. that's the night he realized the reason mayhem do this. 

——————-

daehyun gave his red haired companion a curious look. his steam pressed suit jacket rested on his arm, his hair tied back. he looked about the same as he left. 

the only curiosity sparking difference would be the look in his eyes. he didn't look guilty in the slightest. 

jaewon didn't even walk to his room, he just sat next to daehyun and hugged him. 

daehyun always smelled like lavender, jaewon's favorite scent. 

the blond knew the mental toll this job has. he's been doing this for years longer than jaewon. he and everyone else in mayhem were like jaewon's emotional support. dongho severely regrets dragging the innocent boy into the mess of the assassination world, but he can't let him leave now. jaewon has a bounty on his head and a missing persons report. 

jaewon had to disappear off the face of the earth, so he did. 

that was the one thing that wasn't a problem for him. he hated his old life with a deep rooted passion. no one respected him, the boy with academic talent that everyone elected to ignore because of the popular kid. 

jaewon needed purpose in something, and found the job summary interesting. perhaps that was bad judgment on his part. 

the others got home shortly, spotting the two on the couch. minsoo cooed at jaewon, and forced daehyun to give him over. jaewon didn't know what was going on. usually everyone steered clear of him, but now they were all over him. almost like him showing affection let them know he would enjoy their hugs. 

and he's not complaining. dongho gives bear hugs, and minsoo wear big hoodies that are warm. 

they were all cuddled in the corner of their couch. minsoo and jaewon were smushed between daehyun and dongho, who were hugging the two. minsoo could help himself. the shorter kept littering jaewon’s face and neck with little kisses. 

jaewon was in heaven. everything was at ease. no stressful job.


End file.
